Ayuda
by YogurBaby
Summary: "Takao jamás pensó que Midorima pudiera necesitar nada de nadie, o si lo hacía no lo diría en voz alta por su propio y bien crecido orgullo, pero menos aún que la primera vez que le viera pedir ayuda fuera a él, Kazunari Takao, su satélite, su sombra, la persona que (según él mismo) más podía sacar a Midorima de sus casillas". Un fic sobre favores, gatos y Midorima :3


**¡Wiii! ¡NO HE MUERTO! :D Ya avisé cuando publiqué mi último fic de que estaría inactiva por un tiempo, pero otra vez me ha dado uno de esos arrebatos de creatividad que me vienen cada 50 años, pero no os preocupéis, ahora que tengo más tiempo libre posiblemente publique más a menudo ^-^ En cuanto a leer fics si que estoy bastante inactiva así que siento no dejar reviews o leer historias de gente que me lo pide, pero ahora estoy tratando de concentrarme en escribir en lugar de leer para retomar un poco el ritmo de actualizar pronto, lo siento :((**

 **Nee, hablemos del fic de hoy, continúo expandiendo mis horizontes y tenemos mi primer fic de Kuroko no basuke, cuya pareja principal será... ¡MIDOTAKA! :3 Yaaay! No me pude resistir a shippear a estos dos al ver la serie, son el Rei y el Nagisa del baloncesto xD En esta historia Midorima necesita la ayuda de Takao con algo en su casa, ¿conseguirán hacer cositas sucias como quiere Takao o Midorima lo chafará todo? ¡Hala, pues a averiguarlo! :D**

 **...**

Takao jamás pensó que Midorima pudiera necesitar nada de nadie, o si lo hacía no lo diría en voz alta por su propio y bien crecido orgullo, pero menos aún que la primera vez que le viera pedir ayuda fuera a él, Kazunari Takao, su satélite, su sombra, la persona que (según él mismo) más podía sacar a Midorima de sus casillas. Y es que que cuando le vio frente a su puerta con los brazos cruzados y su típico ceño fruncido no pensó que pudiera suceder nada por el estilo, tal vez venía a decirle que dejara de dormir siestas tan largas y entrenara más, o a pedirle algo de azúcar o algo así (Ya que su casa solo estaba una casa más allá), así que cuando escuchó las palabras del de las gafas lo primero que pensó era que había oído mal.

...

Vayamos un poco atrás, era domingo, y como buen Takao que Takao era llevaba durmiendo tooodo el día, poco tiempo después de levantarse y comer algo decidió ponerse a jugar un poco con sus gatos ya que su madre había salido de viaje con su hermanita y sin ellas nadie les prestaba un mínimo de atención. En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta y el moreno fue a abrir, allí estaba Midorima con la mirada clavada en él como si quisiera matarle con solo hacer eso, pero no duró mucho ya que los animales habían seguido a Takao hasta la puerta haciendo que Midorima diera inconscientemente un paso hacia atrás al ver a este con un gato en brazos y otros dos jugueteando entre sus piernas.

\- Shin-ch...

\- Necesito tu ayuda.- Interrumpió el de pelo verde antes de que el menor pudiera decir nada.

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó casi dejando caer al gato que tenía en brazos por la sorpresa.

\- Que necesito tu ayuda, nanodayo.- Repitió Midorima colocándose las gafas ante la sorprendida mirada del otro.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Es algo, en mi casa.- Explicó el más alto apartando un poco la vista e inmediatamente devolviéndola a Takao.

Y al más pequeño le fue imposible no pensar mal al escuchar esto y ver el gesto del otro, porque por muy poco que se conociera a Midorima se sabía que era muy difícil verlo inseguro o simplemente sin mantenerte la mirada como si de un concurso se tratara, no supo si preocuparse por su comportamiento o alegrarse por lo que pensó que estaba sucediendo.

\- Etto... Claro, solo espera a que me cambie.- Pidió Takao soltando al gato en el suelo y corriendo hacia su habitación.

\- No es nece...- Pero el otro ya había desaparecido escaleras arriba dejándole a merced de los pequeños mininos que ahora habían centrado la atención en él y se acercaban a sus pies lentamente.

En un primer momento trató de aguantar los nervios y simplemente esperar a que el moreno se cambiase, pero en vista de que tardaba y los gatos comenzaban a acariciar su cabeza contra sus piernas de forma cariñosa perdió la calma, no quería que lo arañaran bajo ningún concepto, pero tampoco quería tener que ponerse a desprender pelos de gato de la pernera de su pantalón.

\- ¡Takao!- Exclamó dando otro paso hacia atrás mientras el otro bajaba las escaleras.

\- Nee nee, si arañáis a Shin-chan me voy a tener que enfadar.- Dijo el más bajo poniendo las manos en sus caderas como si fuera una madre regañando a sus hijos y riendo inmediatamente después.- ¿Y qué es lo que necesitas?- Preguntó cerrando la puerta de su casa siguiendo al otro.

\- Pues...- Entre las casas de ambos no había más que una casa en venta por lo que no tardaron en llegar a la casa de Midorima.

El mayor abrió la puerta dejando pasar al otro que estaba que iba a estallar de los nervios pensando que de verdad iban a... Bueno, hacer cosas que los chicos de su edad no deberían hacer. Pero esa idea no tardó en volar lejos de su cabeza cuando al indicarle que pasara a la sala de estar se encontró con la hermana pequeña de Midorima rodeada de un montón de muñecas y peluches que Takao supuso serían los viejos objetos de la suerte de su hermano.

\- Necesitaba que me ayudaras a cuidar de Tomoyo.- Explicó Midorima a su espalda cargándose toda esperanza de hacer cosas inapropiadas.

\- Buenas tardes, Kazunari-san.- Sonrió la niña, comparada con Midorima, esta niña era un tarro de miel con azúcar y leche merengada, nunca comprendería cómo ellos dos podían estar emparentados.

\- Hola Tomoyo.- Respondió él con una sonrisa más que forzada.

\- Juega con ella.- Ordenó el de pelo verde colocándole al menor una mano en el hombro y dándose la vuelta.- Yo voy a ir a comprar el objeto de la suerte de mañana.

Y sin dejarle tiempo de protestar volvió a salir por la puerta dejando a Takao solo con la pequeña y la ilusión destrozada, una vez asumió todo lo que acababa de pasar se giró y miró a la niña que seguía sentada con los peluches y cara de preocupación.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó ella, Takao suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Estás jugando a las casitas?- Dijo él señalando la mesa que tenía algunas tazas de plástico, Tomoyo asintió.- No, no estoy bien.- Admitió cogiendo una de las tazas y fingiendo tomar un largo trago.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Problemas amorosos, aunque no creo que deba hablar de estas cosas con una niña de 10 años.- Explicó él.- "Y mucho menos con la hermana pequeña del causante de mis problemas amorosos".

\- Por favor.- Pidió ella poniendo cara de perrito triste.

Era complicado negarse a aquello, no por el hecho de que pusiera cara de perrito triste, sino porque aunque no se parecieran nada en carácter, Midorima y su hermana eran muy similares en aspecto, así que lo único que Takao podía ver allí era a su querido Shin-chan mirándole con ojos apenados.

\- Que no me hace caso y no se da cuenta de que me gusta.- Tomoyo asintió como si fuera una gran entendida del tema.

\- En ese caso lo mejor que puedes hacer es decírselo y ver cómo reacciona, hay un estudio científico que demuestra que si le dices a una persona que estás enamorada de ella empieza a desarrollar los mismos sentimientos hacia tí.- Había dos opciones, o que de en realidad sí que se pareciera a Midorima y sabía cosas sobre estudios científicos como esas, o que tenían que prohibirle seguir viendo animes shojo.

\- ¿Y si reacciona mal? Es una persona con mucho genio.- Preguntó él sabiendo que lo más probable era que Midorima le golpeara al decírselo.

\- No pasará nada, mi hermano solo es un tsundere.- Dijo Tomoyo guiñándole un ojo ante la descolocada mirada del otro.- Y si te hace algo malo le regañaré.

En ese mismo momento la puerta de la casa volvió a sonar informando de que Midorima estaba de vuelta, entró en la sala de estar y dejó una bolsa de papel junto a la puerta.

\- Si tenías que ir a buscar el objeto de la suerte podías haberme pedido que lo comprara yo. ¿Lo encontraste?- Preguntó el moreno a haciendo amago de coger la bolsa.

\- Sí.- Respondió el de las gafas apartando la bolsa de un tirón haciendo reír a su hermana.- ¿Qué estábais haciendo?

\- Jugábamos a las casitas, ¿juegas con nosotros Onii-san?- Midorima se encogió de hombros y se acercó a ellos.

Increíblemente Midorima aceptó unirse al juego, era divertido ver cómo se doblegaba ante su hermanita para entretenerla teniendo en cuenta lo terco que era para todo lo que no le pareciera bien, siguieron fingiendo tomar té en las tacitas de plástico, tirándose peluches unos a otros (Después de que OTRA VEZ Takao dijera algo que no gustó a Midorima), y haciendo trenzas en el pelo a Tomoyo. Casi a las diez y media de la noche, la pequeña se durmió en el suelo de la sala y su hermano la llevó en brazos hasta su habitación para dejarla en su cama, mientras hacía todo esto Takao lo observaba totalmente concentrado en el otro haciendo su papel de hermano mayor, hubiera soltado un grito de fangirl cuando le dio un beso en la mejilla a la niña pero logró contenerse, gracias a Kami-sama.

\- Etto...- Musitó cuando Midorima se giró una vez dejó a su hermana y le miró con su cara seria de siempre.- Yo, me voy a casa.

\- Espera.- Pidió el otro sujetándole del brazo.- Te acompaño.

Takao levantó una ceja, lo único que tenía que hacer era caminar unos metros más abajo para llegar a su casa, y ya no era un niño pequeño, no necesitaba que nadie le acompañara para eso.

\- No hace falta.

\- He dicho que te acompaño, nanodayo.- Respondió tajante entrando a la sala de estar y saliendo inmediatamente después para ir a la otra casa.

Caminaron hasta la casa de Takao que aún continuaba tratando de averiguar lo que pretendía el otro acompañándole hasta allí, abrió la puerta y rápidamente entró para encerrar a los gatos en su habitación y que no molestaran a Midorima, pero los animales decidieron que no tenían ganas de obedecer y comenzaron a huir por todas partes obligando a su dueño a ponerse a buscarlos a gatas.

\- "Él también parece un gato".- Pensó el más alto al ver a su compañero moviéndose a gatas buscando a los animales.

Una vez logró que todos se quedaran en una habitación avisó a Midorima de que no había peligro, el de las gafas pasó a la sala de estar y antes de que Takao pudiera decir nada le extendió una mano con la que sujetaba la bolsa de papel que contenía su objeto de la suerte.

\- ¿Por qué has traído tu objeto de la suerte?- Preguntó el moreno inocentemente.

\- No es un objeto de la suerte, Bakao.- El más bajo tomó la bolsa y miró en su interior, había una gran caja con un lazo verde.- Es por tu cumpleaños.

\- P-pero, mi cumpleaños no es hasta la semana que viene.

\- No quería tenerlo en mi casa hasta entonces.- Admitió el de pelo verde apartando un poco la vista de nuevo.

Takao levantó una ceja y miró la caja, le extrañó que tuviera pequeños agujeros por toda la tapa, deshizo el lazo para abrirla, dentro de esta había una camiseta de color naranja como el uniforme de su escuela y... una pequeña cría de gato con un lazo igual al de la caja rodeándole el cuello. Inmediatamente levantó la vista para ver la cara de Midorima que mezclaba entre orgullo por su regalo y horror por el mismo, pero todo bien oculto tras esa cortina de seriedad que solamente Takao sabía desvelar.

\- Muchas gracias.- Sonrió el moreno dejando la caja en el suelo y acariciando al gato que maullaba feliz por su contacto

\- No hace falta darlas, nanodayo. Todo el mundo te dará sus regalos la semana que viene.

\- Lo sé.- Dijo acercándose un poco a él.- Pero tú me lo has dado antes que nadie.- Dejó el gato en el suelo.- Y aunque haya tenido que quedarme en tu casa cuidando a tu hermana.- Se acercó un poco más y colocó ambas manos en el pecho contrario.- Te lo agradezco.- Terminó tomando el cuello de la camisa del otro para acercarlo a él y darle un beso en los labios.

No duró mucho ya que Midorima se apartó de él mirándole totalmente sonrojado y con una mirada algo confundida, Takao nunca lo había visto sonrojado y mucho menos confundido, aunque se hubiera apartado del beso, para él aquella visión le pareció que no tenía precio. Esperó el grito, o el golpe, o la reprimenda, pero no llegó, el más alto continuaba mirando al moreno como si de un espectro se tratase.

\- ¿Estás bien, Shin-ch...?- Y las palabras de Takao lograron sacarle de aquel estado y hacer que reaccionara tomándole de ambos hombros y volviendo a besarle con suavidad para hacerle callar.

\- Cállate Kazunari.- Dijo al separarse de él para volver a besarle inmediatamente después.

En su vida Midorima le había llamado por su primer nombre, pero joder si valía la pena escucharlo aunque solo fuera una vez. Cuando se separaron por segunda, y al parecer última, vez Midorima apartó la mirada una vez más haciendo reír levemente a Takao que rodeó el torso de este con los brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras sus risas se intensificaban.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Midorima molesto por la actitud del otro, Takao negó con la cabeza.

\- Nada, solo que no pensé que tu hermana fuera a tener razón.- Esa respuesta no hizo más que confundir más al de pelo verde que trataba de zafarse, en vano, del agarre del otro mientras Takao continuaba riendo sin parar.

…

El timbre sonó en la casa de Takao, despertando al dueño de la casa que se levantó de la cama seguido del pequeño gato que semanas atrás le había regalado el ahora tocayo del animal.

\- Shin-chan, quédate aquí, si es quien creo que es no creo que le guste que andes cerca.- Susurró el moreno cerrando la puerta de su habitación dejando al gato dentro.

El moreno bajó las escaleras para abrir la puerta no sin antes arreglarse un poco el pelo mirándose en el espejo que tenía en la entrada del domicilio, al abrir la puerta su pronóstico acertó encontrándose tras esta a Midorima.

\- Shin-ch...

\- Necesito tu ayuda.- Informó esta vez sin apartar la mirada de él.

\- Si lo que necesitas es lo mismo que la última vez podemos ir juntos a comprar mi regalo.- Respondió en tono burlón acercándose a él y cruzando los brazos.

\- Cállate Bakao.- Dijo el de las gafas inclinándose para darle un beso.

Definitivamente le encantaba que Midorima necesitara su ayuda.

 **...**

 **Bueno, no hicieron cositas sucias al final pero por lo menos fueron felices juntos, ¿no? ¿NO? *La gente que quería lemon me tira basura* Vale, vale, ¿quién sabe si más adelante haga una continuación? *Carita pervertida estilo Kenny*.**

 **Esta ha sido otro resultado de mis ideas locas al ver imágenes o escuchar música, siempre diré que detrás de cada uno de mis fics hay una canción que lo ha inspirado, aunque en este caso sea la imagen de la miniatura de Takao con los gatetes, mientras lo escribía estuve escuchando "Baby romantica" en modo repetición tooodo el tiempo (Estoy enferma xD).**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
